The present invention relates broadly to an improved platewarmer system, including a platewarmer and a lid, and a method of making same.
The platewarmer system of the present invention is effective in keeping food warm until served and eaten at a location remote from a food preparation center, as is commonly used in hospitals, nursing homes and hotels.
A search of the prior art failed to uncover any prior art references which disclose the platewarmer system of the present invention. A number of patents were uncovered which disclose various platewarmers and lids for platewarmers.
While conventional platewarmers offer certain advantages and disadvantages, none has the combination of desirable features of the present invention.
The following is a listing of the patents uncovered during the aforementioned search:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Date ______________________________________ 3,094,448 Cornelius June 18, 1963 3,557,774 Kreis January 26, 1971 3,734,077 Murdough et al May 22, 1973 3,837,330 Lanigan et al September 24, 1974 3,916,872 Kreis et al November 4, 1975 4,059,096 Schneider November 22, 1977 4,086,907 Rothschild May 2, 1978 4,530,344 Iyengar et al July 23, 1985 4,567,877 Sepahpur February 4, 1986 ______________________________________
Kreis et al (U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,872) disclose a platewarmer with plastic sidewalls 14 surrounding an annular-shape or solid aluminum heat storage member 12. Member 12 is exposed to the atmosphere on both the upper surface 42 and the lower surface 20 thereby losing heat more rapidly than is necessary and permitting pitting of the member when washed with detergents and the like.
Iyengar et al disclose a heat radiating plastic lid 1 for directly covering a dinner plate and include a heat retaining member 24. Member 24 is totally enclosed with the inner and outer walls of lid 1. No platewarmer is provided.
Cornelius discloses an insulated plastic container for liquids wherein a reflective metallic coating 11 is provided on the inner surface of the outer shell 10 (col. 3, lines 44-47) to furnish, inter alia, "a reflective barrier to radiant heat exchange externally of the assembled unit" (col. 1, lines 43-49). No suggestion is made, however, for its use in a platewarmer construction.
The remaining patents are merely of general interest and show various platewarmers made of stainless steel or plastic and being of generally double wall construction.